A Hacker's Game
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: Any machine/cyborg that has a brain-like system can be hacked into... Inspector Gadget is going to learn that pretty quickly... Will be dark.
1. Chapter 1

_Every scientist has a thing that he or she is obsessed with..._

_By Insert Badass Name_

_Made because I couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head and I wanted to write something dark for once._

* * *

><p>The Inspector found a package on his front doorstep this morning. It was a simple white box with a vague return address and his name written on one side of it. It weighed a lot and it felt like some type of machinery was in it. That had sent warning bells ringing in his head, but, as usual, he ignored it and brought the thing into his house.<p>

Penny was sitting on the couch, reading a textbook. Brain sat next to her, dozing. Everything was relatively quiet until Gadget stumbled inside with the package in his hands and a big grin on his face. The girl glanced toward him and eyed the package in his hands as he dropped it onto the counter.

"What's that?" she asked. He shrugged and tore open the top of the box. He peered inside and saw a little box-like contraption. It made odd clicking noises that sounded like a ticking bomb, but it didn't sound quite like that. It was a little bit... hollow-sounding. Like nothing was inside the machine. The Inspector cocked his head to the side before gingerly picking it up. It felt even heavier when it was out of the box, if that was even possible. He turned to Penny, who was gawking at the thing he was holding.

"Penny, do you know what this thing-of-a-bob is? Its making this weird noise..."

"Uncle... put that down," the girl said slowly. Gadget lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just trust me..." He carefully put it back on the counter before backing away from it. It still made ticking noises, but it grew quieter every time he stepped away from it. It wasn't because he was moving away from it... it was because of something else inside the mechanism that made it grow quiet. All three of the beings in the room gazed intently at it, as if they were expecting something to pop out of it. After a few seconds of silence, Penny relaxed and walked toward it. It didn't make a sound.

"I think its harmless now... we need to dispose of it... and all of the mail goes through Brain and I from now on," the girl said. The Inspector's grin grew back.

"On it! Go go gadget phone!" His hand turned into a cell phone and he put it next to his ear. After a few minutes of ringing, a gruff voice asked why he was calling him.

"Well sir-" he tried to say, but he was interrupted by something crashing into the window next to him. Glass shattered and was sprayed everywhere, almost blinding him in the process. He blinked a few times before retracting the phone. He tried to push Penny out of the way of the flying shards, but he missed an inch from his target and ended up slamming into the couch. Of all the times he had to screw up, he ended up screwing up at that moment. He heard Brain snarl and leap forward in attempt to attack the thing behind him, but after a few milliseconds, he heard something give a sharp whine and fall down with a _thud_. He clumsily turned around and saw a guy full clad in black. He had multiple tools on his belt and had a silver machine in his right hand.

"Go go-" he tried to say, but the man rammed into him while jabbing the machine into his neck. The Inspector felt several volts of electricity enter the mechanical parts of his body, causing his over-ride system to activate. His artificial limbs automatically went limp and he fell forward. The man stepped back as Gadget fell to the ground. He struggled to move, but the pain he felt washed over him and his vision started to go hazy.

Gadget swore that he heard someone chuckle in the background as he fell into darkness...

* * *

><p>Inspector Gadget's eyes snapped open immediately. He felt something contain his hands and feet and keep them in place. He was lying on something terribly cold, probably something made out of iron or steel. His environment was dark. Very dark. He could only see faint shapes moving around in the corner of his vision, like they were mice afraid of being caught by the big cat. At first he did think they were mice, but then he remembered that he was at least five feet taller than them and that those figures were way too big to be mice. Unless they were robotic mice.<p>

Suddenly, light poured into his eyes, causing him to screw his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he opened them slightly and saw that a burning light was right above his head. Gadget's gaze flickered toward his mechanical arms and saw that they were bolted down by some sort of square mechanisms. It looked faintly like the thing that had come from the package earlier, but they were glowing an eerie shade of blue. Plus, they didn't make any clicking noises. Actually, the only thing that they had in common was the fact that they were both box-like. Anything else wasn't really compatible...

"Hello Inspector," a voice greeted," How are you feeling?" Gadget stared at where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't see anything. Only a few subtle movements in the dark confirmed the fact that he wasn't alone in the room. He shifted a bit on the cold surface, but didn't answer its question. The voice chuckled slightly before approaching him.

Its face was illuminated by the strong light, showing a man with a maniacal grin on his face. Gadget looked at him like he was the weirdest person on the planet before squirming again. The surface underneath him was really, REALLY cold. He wondered what could have made something so cold. He then stopped thinking about that when he saw the tool kit held in the other man's right hand. It was a very complicated-looking case. It had probably cost him a fortune.

"Wowsers... that's a really cool box you got there," he muttered under his breath. Even though the words were quiet, the man heard him. He smirked triumphantly.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Would you like to see the tools inside it?" The man gave a dark grin, but the Inspector was oblivious to it. He nodded and the madman put the case on the metal table-thingy. With one fluid movement, he opened it and a variety of tools sprawled out onto the surface. After scooping the useless ones away, he took out a rubber glove and a weird-looking drill. It was a dark shade of silver and it pulsed with the same eerie glow that the square mechanisms sent out. It looked threatening, especially since it was hovering over his body.

"What are ya going to do with it?" Gadget asked the man, having enough common sense to gaze warily at it. The man gave him a sharp-toothed grin before pushing it down on his chest, making Inspector wince in discomfort at the cold object. What was with all of this cold? Were they in Antarctica or something?

"Are you ready _Inspector_?" the man hissed.

Gadget screamed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Claw surveyed the limp man on the table. Actually, he didn't know if he even qualified as a man anymore, with all of that metal stuck inside him. If anything, he should be considered to be a clumsy machine.<p>

But, there were tiny splatters of blood everywhere, proving that he still held some organic parts. A few wires and microchips were lined up on the corner of the table. They weren't dirty or anything; they shined like they were brand new in the bright light. He looked at his head scientist in annoyance.

"Remind me again why you couldn't have just disassembled him and finally finished our main problem..." The scientist snickered insanely for a minute before regaining his composure.

"'Cause he can be bait and he could be your ace! Duh! Plus, he is the perfect specimen!" Dr. Claw scowled. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them immediately for not respecting him, but he needed this specific scientist for many things since he was so useful. If he hadn't been that useful... well, you know. He wouldn't have been around for long.

"Fine then. Have you put the transplants in?" The man nodded eagerly and showed him a remote. The leader of MAD smirked before taking it and stuffing it in his coat pocket. Everything would go smoothly for now...

Now, to get rid of some pests.

* * *

><p><em>F-U! I'm a teenager! I can write multiple stories if I want to!<em>

_... This just wouldn't come out of my head. Plus, I want to write something darker than The Mafia Disorder... even though its going to become dark soon. VERY dark. Okay, can you tell me what is wrong with this story? Want something edited? Want me to add something? Did I make someone OOC? (Since I only know a bit about the series -_-) _

_TELL ME._

_Please review, because reviews make me happy. _

_I do not own Inspector Gadget or any of the other characters._


	2. Chapter 2

_By Insert Badass Name_

_I SHALL WRITE THIS UNTIL MY WRITER'S BLOCK LEAVES_

_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED_

* * *

><p>The Inspector opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurred, as if the world was tilting while he stood still (not literally though... he was lying on the ground). He saw faint blinking lights in the corner of his vision, mocking him. It wasn't as dark as before, but it wasn't exactly bright. It was more like there was an almost-dead light bulb in the little corner of the ceiling. Wait... why was the ceiling so low?!<p>

Gadget's eyes snapped open as he noticed that he was in a very small room. It was grey and had a very small red light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The floor was even colder than the table he had been on earlier. It was like some type of distorted jail cell... one with a really low ceiling. The man just couldn't let that fact go. It was so low...

Then, he thought about Penny and Brain. Were they alright? Was the city safe?

The man tried to sit up, but he felt a burning pain in his chest. What? He thought. Why does it hurt so much? His eyes widened when he remembered why it hurt so much. Gadget put his hand on his heart and he felt it beat quickly in an attempt to keep the man alive. The sensors in his arm sensed that there was something gooey and moist on his chest. He put his metallic hand to his face and he saw a red liquid streaming down his arm. It made a little crimson puddle underneath him. He noticed that there were streaks of black in it.

With horror, Gadget rapidly wiped off the offending liquid onto his pants before scooting away from the puddle. Unfortunately, it turned out that his left hand was chained to the wall. He spotted a little black box gluing his hand to the grimy wall in an attempt to restrain him. There was also a tightly-fitted white bracelet on his wrist with a neon blue light. It blinked every three seconds. He pulled on the box, but it wouldn't dislodge even a bit. That was weird; not many things could restrain him this well. Then again, he was still pretty injured... and the shock was beginning to wear off. He would feel the agony soon.

Right at that moment, he felt the pain squish him like he was a measly bug under a giant shoe. He held in his breath and gritted his teeth against the agony. Yes, having a guy rip open your chest can do that to you. I do not advise that you have some random guy rip open your chest. It is bad for your health.

"Ah! You seem to be squirming. Good; that means that you didn't die. Though my boss wants you dead... Administer the E sedative!" a voice boomed out of nowhere. Something made a squirting noise and a light fog shrouded the room. It cleared up the pain blooming in his chest and dulled it down to a dull ache. His breathing slowed down and he could finally think again. The Inspector stared blankly at the ceiling to collect his thoughts and actually think about the situation for once.

He is stuck in a madman's... basement? It sure as Hell looked like one. Lets go with it being a basement. Inspector Gadget was stuck in a madman's basement, chained to a wall, injured, and was being drugged. What are the pros, you ask? Well, he was still alive... and he still had his gadgets.

"Go go gadget scissors," he said, but nothing came out of his hat. Instead, he received a sharp jolt of electricity. It traveled up and down his metallic spine until it went back to its source; the little black box. It made the pain in his chest expand to his torso and back to its original position. The man hissed in pain while the voice sniggered in amusement at his blunder.

"Pfft, you thought he was** that** stupid? He won't allow you to use your 'weapons of doom' until we're done installing the software into yo-" Something cut off the voice before it could continue. It sounded like someone was strangling the person who was talking... very viciously. After a few minutes, the choking noises died down.

"Hello friend," a calm voice said," How are you?" Its voice sounded familiar to him... like he had heard it before.

The Inspector narrowed his eyes in thought before it hit him like a sack of bricks; it was that madman's voice. The one who had cut him open like a science experiment. Like he was nothing. And because of that, he didn't answer the man's question.

"Fine. Be that way, Inspector. I guess that you are wondering about your sudden arrangement in our facility. Now, I will be blunt here; you are a weapon. Always have been, always will be. Unfortunately, you're a weapon being used against us, so we had to take extreme precautions. You are going to be our weapon in about oh... three hours. Have fun living the rest of your life in those hours! Because you aren't going to be yourself for long!" Gadget heard something crackle and fizz out.

"Oh, and my name is Dr. Ronald. Welcome to Hell." With that last comment, the room was shrouded in silence. The only thing Inspector Gadget could hear was the faint ticking inside of his body. He had a puzzled expression on his face. What the...? Why the heck was that guy doing this to him? Wouldn't it be better to just kill him off or keep him imprisoned? He sighed and tried to scoot himself closer to the wall.

He had to get out of there.

* * *

><p><em>... I blame my muse. I want to finish this. Any suggestions? <em>

_I do not own Inspector Gadget or anything else._


End file.
